


Rocket and Groot’s Trip to Wally World

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Baby Yoda - Freeform, Gen, People of Walmart, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: The Guardians are getting ready for Thanksgiving. Rocket and Groot are tasked with getting the main dish required for the feast. How they go about retrieving it shocks the other Guardians.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Kraglin Obfonteri & Soup
Series: Growing Up Groot [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870651
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Rocket and Groot’s Trip to Wally World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [RocketChewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [thecaptainrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainrabbit/gifts), [Crow_and_Co](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_and_Co/gifts), [Dylan_Moremi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Moremi/gifts), [FanRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/gifts), [Flitwik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitwik/gifts), [groot_guardians14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/gifts), [HTG_zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTG_zoo/gifts), [janetgenea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/gifts), [julezz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julezz/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [mackracc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackracc/gifts), [minuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuus/gifts), [OfMonstersAndMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMe/gifts), [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/gifts), [Sinikettu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikettu/gifts), [Skeletor44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor44/gifts), [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts), [ThatSlyProcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSlyProcyon/gifts), [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts), [trx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/gifts), [Wollfz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wollfz/gifts), [Woozletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozletania/gifts).



“Yeah, yeah, just a minute.” Peter Quill yelled from the living room of the Guardians’ house as he got up to answer whoever was at the front door.

As Peter opened up the front door, he wasn’t surprised that two Nova Corps Officers were standing on the porch with Rocket and Groot. Rocket was sporting two handcuffs that were holding his tiny raccoon arms behind his back, while Groot was sitting adorably on the shoulder of one of the officers. Groot wasn’t wearing any handcuffs because there wasn’t any designed for a baby Flora Colossus that he couldn’t easily finagle his way out of.

“Great!” Peter facepalms as the other Guardians joined him at the front door. “What’d you do this time, Rocket?”

“Your friend and his accomplice were caught causing havoc in a Terran store known as Walmart. The Terran officers arrested him and contacted us to pick him up.” One of the officers stated as he took off Rocket’s handcuffs. “He was able to post bail and luckily for him, the Terran Authorities were weirded out by the whole situation and declined to press any charges, so now he’s your problem.”

Peter just covered his face with his palm as the officers placed two plastic bags by Rocket’s feet and let Groot climb off of his shoulder before he and his colleague left. Groot then settled himself on Rocket’s shoulder as the raccoon picked up the bags and followed the humie into the house.

Everyone was silent as Rocket placed the bags on the kitchen table before he sat down on the couch.

“Explain yourself, Rocket.” Peter ordered after five minutes of deafening silence. “What the hell were you doing on Earth when you know that you were supposed to get the last thing that we needed for Thanksgiving?”

“I was, Star-Munch. But then Kraglin texted me that we were out of cereal and-.” Rocket explains just before Peter cuts him off.

Peter held up his hand. “Don’t bring other people into this when you know that it’s purely your fault. Now what were you doing on Earth?”

“I _TOLD YOU!”_ Rocket snarls through gritted teeth. “Kraglin said that we were out of cereal, and you know how _whiny_ he gets when he has _nothing_ to eat.”

“Kraglin will just have to suffer and survive off of whatever the rest of us eat.” Peter commanded as the Xandarian cowered in his recliner. “It’s my turn to return the favor of the _kindness_ that he and Yondu showed me when they first abducted me.” Peter then turns his gaze back to the raccoon. “Now what were you and Groot doing on Terra?”

“I told you!” Rocket was getting irritated at having to explain for the third time. “Me and Groot were gonna go get the stuff for this _so-called ‘Thanksgiving Feast’_ of yours when Kraglin texted me about the cereal shortage. I said ‘Fine, Terra’s only five jumps away-.’” 

“Five jumps?!?!” Gamora’s parental instincts were kicking in. “You took Groot on a trip that involved you two taking _FIVE JUMPS?!?!”_

“Relax, Gammy.” Rocket replies. “Groot was in his car seat the entire time and when we got to Terra, he didn’t throw up once and I checked him over and he was _FINE!_ He even cheered and laughed after we landed.”

“Where did you go on Terra afterwards?” Mantis inquired.

“As the officer said, we went to this place called _‘Wally-Mart’_ or whatever the flark it’s called.” Rocket couldn’t control his snickering. “Oh boy, when me and Groot got to this _‘Wally World’,_ the people in there were so funny to watch. Ha! Some of the clothes that they wore were awful! I then told Groot that they were probably Star-Munch’s long-lost cousins.”

“Get to the point, Rocket.” Peter snarls through his teeth.

“Alright, alright. Sheesh.” Rocket responded. “Anyways, after we entered, Groot pointed out that we would stand out because we’re not Terrans, so, I looked to the side and saw a bunch of scooters that some of the more lazier Terrans were using to get around.”

“Rocket...” Gamora sighs. “Those scooters are meant for people who can’t get around as easily as you can.”

“So? It wasn’t like it was the last scooter available.” Rocket countered. “Plus, did you forget that the average Terran is four feet taller than I am? Hell, even if I put Groot on my shoulders, we wouldn’t even be half of the average height of a Terran. So yeah, I’m entitled to a scooter because my legs get tired easily.”

Peter knew that that was far from the case given Rocket’s cybernetic enhancements. “Rocket, I’ve seen you _running_ when you steal some Units from a bank or a cookie from the cookie jar. So, why are you lying?”

“Hey, I’m just trying to blend in with the Terran clientele that most frequently patronize Walmart. The so-called _‘People of Walmart’_ they call themselves.” Rocket shot back.

“Yeah, and it looks like they found their fearless leader...” Peter snickered.

“Shut up!” Nebula, who was tired of all the bickering, shouted. “Let the Stupid Fox get to the point of the story.”

“Thanks, Nebby.” Rocket began. “Anyways, Groot climbed into the scooter basket as I turned the flarkin’ thing on and we were off.”

“Off to where?” Mantis wondered, never having been to a Terran store.

“Well, I promised Groot that since he was a good boy in the _Milano,_ he could get a toy in the toy aisle.” Rocket explains as Groot smiles proudly. “That’s when we saw _him.”_

“Who?” Mantis wondered with childlike excitement.

 _“Baby Yoda.”_ Rocket answered.

“Rocket, Baby Yoda isn’t real.” Peter rolls his eyes. “It’s just a TV show.”

“I know that!” Rocket implies. “Just try saying that to Groot! He has an unexplained jealousy over him! He thinks that he’s not as cute anymore since Baby Yoda arrived and all the Terrans lost their freakin’ minds over it. So, Groot started attacking _anything_ that had Baby Yoda’s face on it. That’s when we were told to leave. But not before Groot decapitated every Baby Yoda doll that was there.”

Peter rolls his eyes as Rocket continued on. “As we were leaving, Groot kept complaining that the scooter wasn’t fast enough, so I got an idea.”

“Oh boy, here we go...” Peter was genuinely annoyed.

“So I took the scooter out to the ship and made some ‘upgrades.’” Rocket using air quotes to emphasize the last word.

“I am Groooot!” The tiny tree shouted, arms waving in the air.

“That’s right, Groot, I did make the scooter faster!” Rocket stated. “After I added a jet engine to the back...” He muttered while stifling a laugh.

“Oh my god!” Peter couldn’t believe his ears. “Rocket, you and Groot could’ve been seriously injured, or worse, _killed.”_

“Hehe, just try telling that to those turkeys who were just passing by when Groot and I were barreling along at 500 miles an hour.” Rocket laughs along with Groot as everyone else rolls their eyes. “Hey, on the bright side, I got us dinner for both Thanksgiving _and_ Christmas.” He added as the Guardians prepared for their annual Thanksgiving feast.

**Author's Note:**

> Groot really HATES Baby Yoda...


End file.
